The present invention satisfies the need of having a system, and a method for manufacturing that system, for electrically and automatically opening, closing and otherwise controlling window shutters on a building, for the purposes of limiting radiant, conductive, and convective thermal losses from the inside of the building to the outside during the heating season, and limiting radiant, conductive, and convective thermal gains from the outside of the building to the inside during the cooling season. The system further comprises an interface to accommodate connection to other sensors not used to control the thermal environment of the building, such as motion detectors, burglar alarms, CO sensors, fire/smoke sensors and the like indoors and fire and wind sensors outdoors.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,798,341; 6,014,839; 5,532,560; 5,460,216; and 4,115,953; which are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention by its mention in this Background Section. It is desirable to have better apparatuses and/or methods than what is disclosed in the identified references.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,341 is a network based multi-function sensor and control device suitable for sensing motion, temperature, humidity and ambient light, setting and controlling temperature and control relay and ballast loads, and which includes blinder devices for reducing nuisance tripping of the device. The patent does not disclose or claim a device for opening and closing shutters. Rather it seeks to provide an open control system that both provides the sensors for and interoperably integrates different proprietary standard building systems such as lighting controls, HVAC systems, security systems, fire alarm systems and motor drives. An electrical insulating shutter is not integrable with the device disclosed in '341 because, among other things, the '341 device is limited to indoor use, whereas the present invention requires outdoor sensors; and the device disclosed in '341 does not accept remote sensor data and consists of a unitary sensor housing, whereas the present invention requires has only remote sensors in the sense that there is no unitary sensor housing. The device disclosed in '341 does not include a shutter or a plurality of shutters. Rather it is a plurality of sensors placed in a single housing, the sensors providing data (temperature, humidity, ambient light) for the forementioned building systems. The present invention is not directed towards a multi-function sensor, in a single housing or otherwise. Moreover, the software tasks of '341 are not directed towards energy efficiency, whereas those in the present invention are.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,839 is an adjustable framed shutter assembly having an electric motor attached to one of a plurality of slats whereby the plurality of slats may be rotated to open and close the shutter assembly. Patent '839 claims an electronic actuating system in combination with a shutter assembly for selectively rotating a selected slat of the shutter assembly, using a drive spindle. The present invention, in contrast, utilizes a direct current electric gear motor that rotates a jack screw fastened via a drive nut or nuts to the shutter. Patent '839 also claims an electronic actuating system in combination with a shutter assembly wherein the powering means includes a device selected from the group consisting of a timer, a remote control, a photosensitive switch, a mechanical switch, and combinations thereof (Claim 5). The present invention also utilizes a remote control to enable or disenable the auto mode of a shutter or group of shutters, and to open and shut them, but the present invention does not use a timer. The present invention uses a pyranometer to sense solar radiation, and unlike '839 it uses it in combination with a temperature sensor and a number of other parameters to enable a programmable controller such as a microprocessor to calculate gains and losses and make a decision about opening or closing to optimize energy performance, using inputs from a plurality of remote sensors. Patent '839 utilizes a programmable controller to coordinate two actuators, or to serve as a timed actuator, or to serve as a remote actuator, or to serve as a photosensitive actuator, or to automate and centrally control multiple fixtures and appliances as part of a “smart house” (Column 1 Line 48); however, “smart house” means a comfortable house, not an intentionally energy efficient house: “Automatic shutter assemblies would increase the comfort and convenience of the surroundings in a house, and may even conserve energy and reduce heating and cooling expenses by optimizing the amount of solar radiation entering the house” (Column 1 Lines 49-54). Moreover, '839 does not integrate and process input from a plurality of sensors. The present invention in summer optimizes the amount of solar radiation entering a building by keeping it low. In wintertime it lowers losses by means of insulating window areas, thus diminishing conductive, convective, and radiant losses
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,560 discloses an invention that senses light levels and adjusts blinds to let more or less light in. Patent '560 utilizes a photosensor with a dark threshold comparator, whereas the present invention utilizes a pyranometer to sense the entire solar spectrum in order to determine solar heat gain. Patent '560 is an entirely analog system. It utilizes no digital programmable processor. Patent '560 does not use temperature as part of the sensing system and control algorithm. The present invention utilizes net radiation and indoor and outdoor temperatures to compute optimal settings for saving energy, not for merely adjusting light levels or solar flux transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,216 is a device for moving a winding shaft in a shutter. The patent suggests using a shutter curtain having insulating properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,953 is an indoor insulating shutter system. It utilizes no sensors. It is not motor-driven or otherwise automatic.